


Pozwól mu odejść.

by pyar_dosti



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyar_dosti/pseuds/pyar_dosti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle się budzi i wie, że Liam znowu nie jest jej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pozwól mu odejść.

**Author's Note:**

> Hej! Kiedyś dodałam tego shota na tumblr, jednak później go usunęłam. Teraz jednak postanowilam go ponownie dodać. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.
> 
> Mój tumblr: destructivepoweroflove.tumblr.com
> 
> Zapraszam do zapoznania się również z innymi moimi pracami. :)

Budzą mnie hałasy dochodzące z kuchni. Otwieram lekko oczy i kieruje swój wzrok na zegarek. Jest godzina 2:19, zapewne to ty spowodowałeś ten hałas. Znowu nie możesz spać. Obracam się na bok i z nadzieją kładę rękę na twojej połowie łóżka. Nie dziwi mnie fakt, że jest ona pusta. Biorę głęboki wdech i przyciskam głowę do poduszki.

Wiem co teraz robisz. Przygotowujesz sobie herbatę, tę którą On zawsze pił. Mimo ogromnej chęci by wstać i do ciebie pójść, nie wstaję. W tym momencie mnie nie potrzebujesz. Wiem o tym dobrze. Podczas takich nocy odtrącałeś mnie za każdym razem, gdy chciałam ci pomóc. Po tych wszystkich razach już wiem, że po prostu muszę cię zostawić samemu sobie. Muszę cię zostawić byś mógł być z Nim.

Słyszę jak przechodzisz z kuchni do salonu. Jestem pewna, że siadasz teraz na dywanie, który razem wybraliście i którego nie chcesz zastąpić żadnym innym. Obok ciebie już pewnie leżą te kartony, których nigdy nie pozwoliłeś mi dotknąć, a ty wpatrujesz się w nie ze smutkiem. Boisz się otworzyć wieko, któregoś z nich. Boisz się, że gdy znowu zobaczysz Jego twarz będziesz chciał do Niego dołączyć. Boisz się, że będziesz chciał umrzeć. 

Odkrywam się i powoli wstaję. Wychodzę z sypialni i starając się nie hałasować kieruję swoje kroki w stronę salonu. Zatrzymuję się przed otwartymi drzwiami, opieram o ścianę i wychylam lekko głowę do pomieszczenia. Nie chcę byś mnie zauważył. Miałam rację, siedzisz i tępo wpatrujesz się w te kartony. Bierzesz głęboki wdech i w końcu otwierasz jeden z nich, ten ze zdjęciami. Wiem o tym, bo widziałam już tę scenę wiele razy. Powielasz ciągle ten sam schemat. 

Wyciągasz fotografię, która przedstawia ciebie i blondyna z niebieskimi oczami, a po twoich policzkach zaczynają spływać łzy. Przejeżdżasz z czułością palcami po postaci uśmiechniętego chłopaka i przez chwilę mogę zobaczyć na twoich ustach lekki uśmiech. Dobrze znam to zdjęcie. Dopóki się do ciebie nie wprowadziłam stało na półce koło łóżka. Tylko dzięki niemu wiem jak wyglądał ten chłopak. Tylko dzięki niemu wiem jak wyglądasz, gdy twój uśmiech dosięga oczu. 

\- Niall. – szepczesz po chwili przytulając fotografię do serca. 

Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Opieram się o ścianę i po niej zjeżdżam. Chowam głowę pomiędzy kolana, po czym obejmuję je ramionami. Chcę mi się płakać, ale w moich oczach nie chcą pojawić się łzy. 

\- Wróć do mnie, kochanie. – słyszę twój cichy głos. 

Nie kierujesz tych słów do mnie. Kierujesz je do Niego. Boli mnie to, ale bardziej boli mnie twoje cierpienie. Nie chcę byś płakał. Nie chcę widzieć twoich łez. Pragnę zabrać od ciebie całą tę tęsknotę, którą odczuwasz, ale nie potrafię. Nie potrafię sprawić by on żył. Przepraszam. 

Wolnym ruchem znowu wychylam głowę i od razu żałuję, że to zrobiłam. Widok ciebie skulonego z listem od Niego w jednej dłoni, a łańcuszkiem z blaszką i obrączką, którą Mu dałeś przed wyjazdem w drugiej, łamię mi serce. Wstaje z podłogi i ostatnimi resztkami silnej woli powstrzymuję się by do ciebie podejść i zetrzeć łzy z twoich policzków. Wypuszczam cicho powietrze z płuc i wracam do naszej sypialni. Kładę się na łóżku i wtulam twarz w poduszkę. Boli mnie to, że nie mogę ci pomóc. Po chwili zasypiam, wiedząc, że nie wrócisz do mnie prędko. 

Otwieram lekko oczy, próbując przyzwyczaić je do promieni słonecznych wpadających przez okno. Leżysz koło mnie, słyszę twój oddech. Już nie śpisz, o ile w ogóle jeszcze zasnąłeś tej nocy. 

\- Cześć, kochanie. – odwracam się w twoją stronę. 

Patrzysz na mnie nieobecnym wzrokiem , uśmiecham się lekko. Potrząsasz lekko głową, jakbyś próbował obudzić się z jakiegoś transu, po czym patrzysz na mnie zawiedzony. Wiem, że myślałeś o Nim. Wiem, że marzyłeś o tym, żeby to On obudził się obok ciebie. Wiem, że to On jest twoją jedyną myślą po przebudzeniu i przed zaśnięciem. 

\- Witaj. – odpowiadasz uśmiechając się lekko, po czym całujesz mnie w czoło. – Śniadanie?

Kiwam twierdząco głową, a ty składasz pocałunek tym razem na moim policzku, po czym wstajesz z łóżka. Znowu masz na sobie Jego koszulkę. Znowu pachniesz Jego perfumami, które ciągle kupujesz. Znowu nie jesteś mój. 

Kochasz mnie. Wiem o tym. Jednak wiem równie, że gdyby On żył bez zastanowienia byś do Niego wrócił. On jest miłością twojego życia. Jest i zawsze będzie. Tylko On potrafił sprawić byś był w pełni szczęśliwy. Tylko On potrafił sprawić byś był sobą.

Ja jestem tylko namiastką tego kim On był dla ciebie. Wiem, że chcesz dla mnie wszystkiego co najlepsze. Wiem, że nie chcesz mnie ranić. Wiem, że próbujesz być ze mną szczęśliwy, ale nie jesteś. Nie do końca.

Nadal łudzisz się, że On stanie w drzwiach i powie jak bardzo tęsknił. Nadal łudzisz się, że to jednak nie Jego ciało wtedy odnaleziono. Mimo, że od Jego śmierci minęło już pięć lat. Mimo, że przy spalonych zwłokach znaleziono Jego odznaki, Jego blaszkę i Jego obrączkę. Mimo, że przecież odesłali ci te rzeczy. Mimo wszystko ty nadal się łudzisz się, że On wróci. Nadal nie możesz pogodzić się z Jego śmiercią. 

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji rocznicy. – twój głos wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia. 

Uśmiecham się szeroko, gdy stawiasz tacę z jedzeniem na szafce obok łóżka i wręczasz mi czerwoną różę. Odwzajemniasz mój gest, jednak nie dosięga on oczu. Nigdy nie dosięga. Mimo, że nie znałam cię przed jego śmiercią czuję jakbyś był wypalony, jakby jakaś część ciebie po prostu umarła razem z Jego odejściem.  
Jesteśmy ze sobą rok, a ja nadal nie potrafię pomóc tej części ciebie wrócić. Nie potrafię pomóc ci pójść naprzód i pogodzić się z Jego odejściem. Nadal nie potrafię sprawić byś uśmiechnął się tak samo jak na tej fotografii, na której jesteś z Nim. Nadal nie potrafię sprawić byś przestał o Nim śnić. Nadal nie potrafię sprawić byś przestał o Nim myśleć. 

\- Kocham cię, Liam. – przyciskam lekko swoje wargi do twoich. Czekam chwilę aż ockniesz się z szoku, że to nie jego usta i oddasz pocałunek. Przyzwyczaiłam się już do tego, mimo, że mnie to boli. Cholernie boli. 

Boli mnie to, że nadal nie potrafię sprawić by twoje ciało zapamiętało moje, a zapomniało Jego. Nadal nie mogę sprawić by nasze czułości stały się naturalne. Nadal nie mogę sprawić byś przestał wzdrygać się na mój dotyk. Nadal nie mogę sprawić być przestał czuć się jakbyś Go zdradzał za każdym razem, gdy jesteśmy razem. 

\- Przepraszam. – odpychasz mnie lekko od siebie, gdy próbuję ściągnąć twoją koszulkę. Siadasz na brzegu łóżka i patrzysz na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. – Muszę się przejść, Danielle. Ok.?

Kiwam twierdząco głową. Wstajesz i wychodzisz z pokoju, po chwili słyszę trzask drzwi, a po moich policzkach spływają łzy. Wiedziałam, że tak to się dzisiaj skończy, ale jednak miałam nadzieję, że się mylę. Wiedziałam, że dzisiaj twoja tęsknota do Jego osoby znowu się nasiliła. 

Starasz się, próbujesz. Wiem o tym. Czasami ci się udaje. Czasami potrafisz być ze mną i nie mieć Go w swoich myślach. Kocham te dni, ale niestety więcej jest tych w których wracasz wspomnieniami do Niego. Kochasz Go i będziesz kochał do końca swoich dni, ale mam nadzieję, że w końcu pozwolisz Mu odejść i wpuścisz mnie całkowicie do swojego świata. 

Wstaje z łóżka i kieruję się do łazienki. Otwieram drzwi i się rozbieram. Wchodzę pod prysznic i odkręcam kurki z wodą. Po chwili gorący strumień oblewa moje ciało. Zamykam oczy, biorę głęboki wdech i wracam wspomnieniami do naszych początków. 

Do tego z jakim uporem dążyłam do tego byś się ze mną związał. Do naszej pierwszej i ostatniej rozmowy o Niallu. Powiedziałeś mi wtedy, że nie potrafisz o Nim zapomnieć i nie wiesz czy będziesz potrafił się z kimś związać. Próbowałeś mnie odwieźć od pomysłu bycia razem, nie chciałeś mnie ranić. Jednak ja obiecałam ci, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy byś ruszył do przodu, że biorę cię w pakiecie, razem z tym uczuciem i tęsknotą do Niego. Wtedy postanowiliśmy, że spróbujemy.  
Czuję jak po moich policzkach spływają łzy, gdy mam przed oczami tę rozmowę. Opieram się o zimne kafelki, po czym po nich zjeżdżam siadając w brodziku. Nie potrafię dotrzymać tej obietnicy. Nie potrafię pomóc cie zrobić następnych kroków naprzód. 

Biorę głęboki wdech, próbując się uspokoić. Próbując choć na chwilę przestać o tobie myśleć. Jednak nie potrafię. Przed oczami mam twoją postać. Wiem gdzie w tym momencie zmierzasz. Wiem gdzie twój spacer się skończy. Znowu wylądujesz na cmentarzu. Znowu będziesz siedział nad Jego grobem i błagał Go by wrócił. 

Głośne pukanie przerywa moje myśli. Wstaje powoli na nogi i wychodzę spod prysznica. Zakręcam wodę, po czym zakładam szlafrok na mokre ciało. Pukanie znowu roznosi się po mieszkaniu. Wychodzę z łazienki i kieruje się do drzwi wejściowych. Nie mam pojęcia kogo mogę się za nimi spodziewać. 

Otwieram je i niedowierzam w to co widzę. Biorę spazmatyczny oddech i zamykam oczy. Mam omamy już przez to wszystko. 

\- Przepraszam, zastałem Liama? – wzdrygam się, gdy słyszę, że zjawa się odzywa. 

Otwieram oczy licząc na to, że zobaczę pustą przestrzeń, jednak przede mną nadal stoi ta osoba. Niebieskie oczy wpatrują się we mnie wyczekująco. Znam te oczy. Znam tego faceta. Znam jego młodszą wersję. Tę bez szramy na pół twarzy. Tę z szerokim uśmiechem. Tę ze szczęśliwymi oczami. Tę ze zdjęcia, które stało w sypialni. Niall. 

\- Wyszedł przed chwilą. – odpowiadam wpatrując się z niego niedowierzająco. 

Chłopak wypuszcza powietrze, które najwyraźniej wstrzymywał, po czym mierzy mnie wzrokiem. 

\- Jest pani z nim w związku? – pyta. – Jest szczęśliwy?

\- Tak. – odpowiadam szczerze na jego pytanie, po czym się zacinam, bo nie chcę odpowiedzieć na to drugie. 

\- W takim razie proszę mu nie mówić nic o mojej wizycie. – mówi, źle interpretując moją odpowiedź, odwraca się i odchodzi. 

W tym momencie zostawia mnie na rozdrożu dróg. Jeśli pobiegnę za nim i go zatrzymam stracę ciebie. Jeśli zamknę drzwi i zapomnę o tym spotkaniu zabiorę ci szczęście. Od razu wiem, którą drogę powinnam wybrać. Od razu wiem co jest dla mnie najważniejsze. Twoje szczęście.

\- Stój. – krzyczę i wybiegam za nim. Łapię go za rękę i odwracam w swoją stronę. – Nie możesz odejść. Nie możesz mu tego zrobić. 

Blondyn patrzy na mnie nie zrozumiale. 

\- Nie chcę mieszać mu życiu. – mówi spokojnie, chodź w jego oczach zbierają się łzy. – Cieszę się, że ułożył sobie życie, nie chcę mu niczego psuć.

\- Niczego mu nie popsujesz. – nie wiem czemu, ale nadal krzyczę. – On cię kocha. On nie potrafi bez ciebie żyć. On wcale nie ułożył sobie życia. – głos mi się załamuję. – On nie potrafi być bez ciebie szczęśliwy. 

Chłopak patrzy na mnie niedowierzająco, ale widzę, że w kącikach jego ust czai się uśmiech. 

\- Chodź. – ciągnę go do domu. Nie opiera się. 

Zamykam za nami drzwi po czym kieruję go do salonu. Chcę mu wskazać drogę, ale nim to robię orientuję się, że przecież to też jego mieszkanie.

\- Kawy? Herbaty? – pytam, gdy siada na kanapie i rozgląda się po pokoju. 

\- Nie, dziękuję. – odpowiada nawet na mnie nie patrząc. 

\- Nie potrafił nic tu zmienić. – mówię, gdy widzę jego niedowierzające spojrzenie. 

\- Niemożliwe. – odpowiada mi. – Kiedyś co chwila coś zmieniał. Kupował nowe meble, zasłony. 

W moich oczach pojawiają się łzy. Mój ty nigdy nie chciałeś niczego zmienić. Nie umiałeś nawet przestawić głupiej figurki, którą on postawił. 

\- Teraz nie potrafi. – szepczę i nim rozklejam się na dobre mrużę na chłopaka oczy. – Gdzie byłeś przez te 5 lat? Czy wiesz jak on cierpiał? Czy wiesz ile łez przez ciebie wylał?

-Nie pamiętałem go. – mówi cicho, spuszczając głowę. – Nie pamiętałem go. 

Patrzę na niego zdezorientowana. 

\- Nie pamiętałeś? – pytam, a ten kiwa twierdząco głową. 

\- Pewnie wiesz, że byłem w wojsku. – podnosił głowę i patrzy mi w oczy. 

\- Tak i wiem również, że zginąłeś w wybuchu. Znaleziono twoje rzeczy. Dlaczego tam były?

\- Przed tym wybuchem moi koledzy dowiedzieli się, że jestem gejem. – zaczyna mówić spokojnym głosem, nadal patrząc mi oczy. – Zaczęli mi dokuczać. Na początku się stawiałem, ale co z tego skoro ich było więcej? Nie miałem szans. W dzień wybuchu znaleźli listy od Liama. Zabrali mi je. Zabrali również łańcuszek na którym miałem blaszkę i obrączkę. – po policzkach zaczynają spływać mu łzy. 

\- Liam ją nadal ma. – szepczę i pod wpływem chwili łapię go za rękę, próbując dodać otuchy. 

\- Nie wytrzymałem ich kpiny. Musiałem odetchnąć. – zaczyna znowu mówić, uśmiechając się do mnie z wdzięcznością. – Odszedłem trochę od obozu i usłyszałem wybuch. Później obudziłem się w szpitalu i nic nie pamiętałem. 

Znowu się zatrzymuje, puszcza moją rękę i chowa twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nie pamiętałem jak mam na imię. Nie pamiętałem Liama. – szepcze, po czym podnosi na mnie swój wzrok. – Lekarze powiedzieli mi, że byłem w śpiączce 4 lata i mogę już nigdy nie odzyskać pamięci. Powiedzieli, że jestem żołnierzem, że ucierpiałem właśnie przez wybuch, ale nic więcej nie wiedzieli. Przez rok próbowałem odnaleźć sam siebie, próbowałem coś sobie przypomnieć. – lekki uśmiech wstępuję na jego usta. – Dwa dni temu poznałem małego chłopca, który ma na imię Liam i wtedy wszystko do mnie wróciło. Wiedziałem, że przez ten czas Li mógł ułożyć sobie życie. Nie powinienem wracać. 

\- Powinieneś. – zrywam się z kanapy na jego słowa. – On nie potrafił pogodzić się z twoim odejściem. Ciągle cię wspomina, ciągle o tobie myśli, ciągle cię kocha. Tylko ty jesteś w stanie sprawić by był w pełni szczęśliwy. 

W momencie w którym kończę mówić słyszymy odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Niall jak na zawołanie wstaje i idzie na przedpokój. Podążam za nim.

\- Liam. – szepcze patrząc na ciebie z miłością, a ty spoglądasz na niego przerażony. 

\- Danielle, chyba mam zwidy. – mówisz nie spuszczając wzroku z blondyna. 

Nie odpowiadam ci, bo już po chwili on trzymacię w swoich ramionach. Twoje ciało od razu dopasowuje się do jego. Jesteście jak zagubione dwa kawałki puzzli. Bierzesz głęboki wdech, a na twoje usta od razu wstępuję szeroki uśmiech. Ten, którego nigdy nie widziałam na żywo. 

\- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem, Niall. – szepczesz, a po twoich policzkach spływają łzy. Są to łzy szczęścia. Pierwszy raz cieszę się, że płaczesz. – Wiedziałem, że byś mnie nie zostawił. 

\- Nigdy, Liam. – odpowiada Niall całując cię lekko w usta. – Za bardzo cię kocham by cię zostawić. 

Jesteś szczęśliwy. W końcu jesteś szczęśliwy. Uśmiecham się patrząc na was, po czym nie zważając na to, że jestem w szlafroku wymijam was i opuszczam mieszkanie. Nawet nie zauważacie, że wyszłam. Jednak nie mam wam tego za złe. Potrzebujecie siebie nawzajem. Potrzebujecie powrócić do swojego świata w którym żyliście przed całą tą tragedią. 

Pomimo łez na moich policzkach i bólu w klatce piersiowej jestem szczęśliwa, bo w końcu wróciłeś do świata żywych, Liam.

p


End file.
